batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Blake
"Not a lot of people know what it feels like, do they? To be angry...in your bones. I mean, they understand. Foster parents, everybody understands...for a while. Then they want the angry little kid to do something he knows he can't do: move on. So after a while they stop understanding. They send the angry kid to a boys' home. I figured it out too late. You gotta learn to hide the anger. Practice smiling in the mirror. It's like putting on a mask." : ―Blake to Bruce Wayne Patrick Blake is an FBI agent who became a trusted ally to Batman when Alexandria Davis was investigating Bruce Wayne under the allegations that he is a vigilante. After the death of Alexandria Davis, Blake is appointed by Lemack to lead the FBI field house in Gotham City. He eventually becomes a vigilante known as Night Wing and it is revealed that his real name is Dick Grayson, a former circus acrobat whose parents were murdered by the gangster Tony Zucco when his parents' boss Mr. Haly refused to pay for protection from Zucco. He is portrayed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Skills * Peak of human physical condition: '''As an FBI agent, Blake is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains and increases through extensive training. Blake is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurling through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push grown men through a door. ** '''Acrobatics/Free-running: Blake is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. ** Honed senses: Blake is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of others. * Master combatant/Martial artist: Blake is an extremely skilled combatant/martial artist, able to compete against and even defeat the most dangerous of combatants. He is trained in Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiujitsu, Eskrima, Wing Chun, and Karate. He also skillfully utilized pressure points when striking his opponent to the point that he has been shown to be able to incapacitate his opponent with just one strike. Due to his vast knowledge of many martial arts, he is easily able to effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate, allowing him to defeat many enemies at once regardless of who it is. * Eidetic memory: Blake is able to remember almost everything he sees and reads. * Intimidation: As a vigilante and federal agent, Blake commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly as well as manipulate their actions. * Network: Blake has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. These organizations include A.R.G.U.S., Adrian Chase's district attorney office, the Bat Family, and the F.B.I. as well as Jason's street contacts. Equipment * Night Wing Suit * Eskrima Sticks ''' * '''Night Wing Mask * Firearms * Patrick''' Blake's Motorcycle ''' Personality Not much is known about Blake's personality, but he seemed to be quite reserved and quiet. He seemed to expect the worst out of other people, even believing that Bruce Wayne would not cooperate when he and Davis interrogated him. He seemed to have faith in the FBI, following Davis' orders without question. Blake is willing to be responsible for his actions and cares about the people closest to him. He is also revealed to be an angry person who would put on a social mask of being a positive individual. Similar to Adrian Chase, he was vengeful towards Tony Zucco after learning he would be given early release only for Adrian to talk him out of it. Blake's personality is slightly darker due to having closure when Zucco was assassinated under orders from Matthew Bland. Trivia * Even though Blake's real name is Dick Grayson, he is a combination of the first three Robin characters in the comics. Like both Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, he is an orphan who suffered the loss of both his parents at a young age. Much like Todd, he is an angry young man who first met Bruce Wayne near the latter's car despite the fact that Jason is not like in the Gothamverse. And like Tim Drake, he discovers that Bruce Wayne is Batman on his own. Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Bat Family Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:NightSlayer2 Category:Bat24 Category:Heroes